It Was You I Was Thinking Of
by Whisper's Song
Summary: ONE SHOT: Luna falls for the one person she thought she would never fall for. Follow her through 6th and 7th year, and the summer after, thinking about the cocky boy still adores after all that time. Luna&Draco.


**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** ONE SHOT: Luna falls for the one person she thought she would never fall for. Follow her through 6th and 7th year, and the summer after, thinking about the cocky boy still adores after all that time. Luna&Draco.

**Notes: **If you own "Everything in Transit" by Jack's Mannequin, not only do you get extra brownie points from me, but turn it to Rescued or The Mixed Tape. This story is inspired by that song. I'm sorry if Draco is a bit different than you expect and I don't really recall Draco ever saying anything really offending to Luna. If he did, please disregard it! I will be safe and say this is a bit OOC.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, I'll have to start at the beginning. That always happens doesn't it? When someone tells you something they always have to go back to the beginning. They can't start at the end because that's just stupid and the middle? Well depends on the topic honestly. 

But here I am with a story that must be told at the beginning. I know, I know, frustrating as we all just want to know what the hell is going on and not worry about details. Yet I love to torture people and while I may love to do that, I still have a heart and a conscience, unfortunatly.

Let us go back a while...

* * *

The minute I saw Draco Malfoy I knew I didn't like him. Don't ask me why, the boy hadn't said one word to me, but I knew I wasn't going to like him. 

He walked in confident, probably cocky now that I think about it. With his blonde white hair and his crisp new robes and a never ending smirk. I, at the time was focusing on my grades and had been taught that boys like that thought badly of people of a different blood. I had heard of his hate for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I really didn't get it, I had watched the three from a distance and they seemed perfectly fine, but then again, I didn't know why I hated Draco either. But as I heard more and more rumors, I thought it best to just stay away and not make my name known to him, in fear of what might happen.

I ignored him at first. I figured if I didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother me, which was quite alright with me.

Too bad he was wickedly funny.

No matter how hard I tried not to and matter how inapproiate his comments were, I found myself laughing. Yes, when he started to call out insults and such I wanted nothing more than to tape his mouth shut. But the minute those jokes started to spill, I was laughing until I cried in some cases. I learned a bit about him at a time as I heard and saw everything.

I left that year, having an okay impression of him because of his comedy. I didn't hate him, but I wasn't about to be a cheerleader for his team. So I tossed myspell books onto my book case and decided that I would probably never see him again as Hogwarts was getting more and more crowded. Sure I would hear about him, his comedy made him popular, and maybe I would see him around school.

But I never expected to be on the project as him.

* * *

It was required that each student take at least one muggle course in Sixth year and beyond. Draco grumbled into muggle studies, a class which I found a breeze. The teacher told us we had to do a project about various muggle objects that some how related to each other. When she called my name and his as partners, my heart gave a tiny leap. I didn't know why at the time, butit seemed to start out fine. I still had a feeling of resentment for him, but other than that, things looked bright. 

Every week, I would meet him at the library and we barely said a word to each other besides that. He would ignore me in the halls, but in the library he did a few words.

I never even knew I was falling for him.

It seemed so slow. My cheeks flushed only a bit when I saw him. How I wanted him to talk to me. By the time I had realized I had fallen for him, it was too late. I couldn't reverse it. I suddenly looked forward to our meetings at the library but I was surprised he didn't just come over and ask me if I liked him because it was clearly written all over my face, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

* * *

When Sixth year ended, I now suddenly looked forward to Seventh year the following fall.

* * *

I almost slammed my head against the wall when I saw he was in my muggle class once again. Not that I wasn't happy but hiding my emotions was getting harder and harder. It seemed kinda nice to know atleast one person in the class, as no one payed attention to me. He seemed to like me. Not in the way I liked him, but I thought it was a bit odd that he was talking to me willingly. I looked no different in my uniform than any of the other girls and make up wasn't an issue for me, as that time of my life, I wasn't all about boys, I just wanted to scrape adescent gradein Potions. I was surprised but I didn't think too much of it, as we saw each other on a regular bases in the library. I really didn't know him any better knowledge wise then I had the year before, in fact the only reason I knew what his birthday was because he annouced it once. And me being aperson who listens to everything without second though, I stored into my memory box. 

Finally Christmas break came and went. Suddenly whatever connection I had with him was broken.

I only saw him in class and the rare time we ran into a deserted corridor at the same time. He still sometimes made comments to me, but it wasn't anything he didn't say anyone else. Suddenly it was like the Draco I knew during last year was almost gone. But I was used to it, he seemed to act very cocky and I supposed that he thought I was beneath him or whatever.

* * *

Then my muggle studies teacher annouced we would put on a muggle play. 

We ended up being husband and wife in the next school play.

Weird huh?

I wanted me and him to get together so badly. But I knew that wasn't likely as he had so many girls that were friends. I simply expected him to fall for one of his friends and he simply was either trying to play me for some sick joke or I dunno, found me the least bit entertaining.

I thought maybe for a moment that he liked me once.

Just certain things I noticed because of my quiet persona. He would smile at me. How he sat across from me in muggle studies even when there were seating charts up. I dunno...maybe I'm just a girl who was crushing and taking everything as a sign that he liked me.

The play once again, came and went, then another. And before anyone knew it, the final dance of the year was happening. My one last chance to see him before we all went our seperate ways.

I saw him, in an outfit he seemed to love (And looked very hot in if I say so myself.), all black and I had the idea of asking him to dance. My friend had hooked up with someone already and I had the glimmer of hope. But yet every time I was a coward and kept my mouth shut. If he looked back, he would see me dancing near him, hoping him to at least look at me. But I admitted defeat.

The dance ended with me ending with a broken heart.

* * *

Then I allowed my friend to tell Draco that I liked him. 

He just shrugged it off.

* * *

I decided to get over Draco during the summer. It was the perfect time to meet some new people. I started to talk to a boy I had talked to a couple times but didn't know too well. 

Harry Potter.

He was the opposite of Draco, he wasn't cocky all the time, he wasn't as funny as Draco I will admit but funny all the same. He listened to me which was a first. I started to fall for him, but Draco was always somewhere in the back of my mind. By mid summer, I hadn't thought of Draco for almost a month. I was getting to know Harry better and better. He seemed to like me and even my new found friends started to believe so too.

* * *

I saw Draco again in London, on a Hogwarts summer trip that was offered to graduated Seventh years. I found that I hadn't gotten over him as I thought. But we rarely spoke to each other during the trip. Sure we had rooms next door to each other, but he seemed more interested in my room mate then anyone else. I tried to let it go and figure that I should go back to Harry.

* * *

As autumn came, it finally hit me that Draco wouldn't be going to the same school as I any more. I would be lucky if I ever saw him again.I tried to hide my dissapointment as I started to enter the job market. I started to question Harry, he had turned down all my invites to do anythingand seemed to shut down any advances I made. I eventually decided to give up on any hopes of getting together with him, and decided that we would be better friends. 

Then I heard Draco was coming to a party my friend was having.

My heart for some reason soared when I heard the news. But I knew he would be going with some girl I would hate. I found myself wanting to impress him, even if he wouldn't see me. I wanted to impress not only him but myself.

Now that I think about it, I truly believe Draco liked me at one time, but it was my shyness and his beliefs that killed the relationship. So now as I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled and headed off to the party.

* * *

To see another verison of this story go to my fiction press site under whisperssong. (Yes it's one word.) 

I plan on writing another one shot to go along with this, just so you know.

I'm not sure when...but probably before the end of the month.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
